The Return of St Christopher
by ArtemisPrime
Summary: The crew has an entanglement, Inara makes a decision and Jayne is not quite Jayne. An epilogue for The Way, Judas and Mercy and Redemption of the Broken Vessel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all things Firefly/Serenity are the property of Whedon et al. I'm not making any money off this, just playing with the toys.

* * *

Zoe Washburne had made some hard decisions in her life. She could have let the Alliance waltz through her home. She could have left Sergeant Reynolds behind after the prisoner camp. She could have left that silly pilot alone.

She chuckled. Reality was that none of those decisions were even decisions. She hadn't had to think a moment on what to do. She'd had no choice but to follow her gut and her heart. And she didn't regret any of it.

Lifting her glass, she made a silent toast to Wash. "Happy anniversary, baby," she whispered. She set the glass down after drinking and rose from the table. The bar was crowded and smelled of men and women who hadn't seen the inside of a bath in far too long. Her long legs quickly led her to the door and sweet freshness. It was spring here and cherry blossoms snowed upon the town.

Breathing deeply, the first mate headed to the docks at the north end of town and met Mal on the mule along the way. She climbed aboard and nodded briefly to Jayne in the back. She pulled her action loader from her hip and checked its contents. "Ship's there," she said above the mule's engine. "Should be about five standing guard."

Mal nodded. "Good. Means that pissant Badger weren't lyin'." He pushed the throttle forward pressing the passengers into their seats.

"Small miracles, Sir."

The Captain eyed his mate. "I'd hold off on the miracle believing until after we're skybound." He had to yank the stick to avoid crashing into a stand of dogs. "Deals with Badger tend to be less deals and more escapes."

"Yes, Sir."

They reached the outskirts of the town and settled the mule a ways back from the ship. Protected a little by the natural rise, Mal instructed Jayne to wait while he and Zoe made the deal.

"You up for this?" Mal looked at his mercenary with a hard eye.

Jayne nodded twice, lifting the safety off Mary for further emphasis.

"All right then." His turned and the wind caught his coat. "Let's make some money."

Zoe followed Mal over the rise and towards the transport ship. The woman's information had been correct with only five men outside of it, their guns held confidently across their chests.

"Remind me to let you go drinkin' more often," Mal said under his breath as they walked. "You got ears that make me proud."

They approached, identified themselves and found that the cargo was very easily handed over.

"That seem easy to you, Zoë?" Mal grunted as he carried his side of the container while Zoe held the other.

"Should we be complainin'?"

Mal shrugged as much as he was able. "Badger's deals don't just seem t-" He ducked his head as a shot whizzed past his ear.

A shot that came from Jayne's direction.

**Before...**

Kaylee set her tray down on the small table in the lounge near the infirmary and smiled over at Jayne. "Hope ya like protein," she said with a lilt, hoping to make it sound better than it tasted. Lifting the plate and sitting back into the couch, she held it out to the man. He looked at it a bit then decided to take it.

His jaw hurt opening to take a mouthful of the food. Hurt some chewin', too.

Kaylee pulled her legs onto the sofa and rested her arm along its back. "Know it ain't the greatest, but it'll do ya." She smiled when he took another bite. "Help make ya get big an' strong again."

Jayne's eyes shut for the briefest of moments and the woman knew she'd said the wrong thing. "Oh, Jayne, I only meant..."

She stopped when he laid his hand on her knee.

"What in Hades' multi-layered hell is goin' on here?" Mal's voice inquired, louder than it oughta been for a small space.

"Nothin' Cap'n," Kaylee answered, another smile on her face. She noted the cool replacing the heat on her knee as Jayne's hand was quickly removed. "Just helpin' some is all."

Mal's eyes narrowed and squinted at Jayne's face. "You drunk?"

Kaylee laughed awkwardly. "No. Just a little... discombobulated."

He straightened, arms folded and remained unconvinced that his mercenary was anything other reeling from the effects of too much booze and brawlin'.

"It's okay, Cap'n. Really." She rose up to meet Mal. "It's okay."

He looked at his mechanic and saw the same look as that morning on Higgin's Moon. _Leave it alone, Mal_, she had said with that expression. _It's all under control._ Mal accepted her reasoning, but added "Hope th'other guy looks worse." He waited. "You get done bein' Drunk Boy, you an' me're gonna have a little chat." Glancing back to Kaylee, he added, "Get some coffee in him. He looks like go se." He then left the pair.

Kaylee flopped back onto the couch. "That were close. Don't think the Captain'd much like findin' out his merc and his pilot were come t'fistacuffs." She laughed a little, but stopped.

Jayne's expression nearly killed the young woman.

That had been the trouble, hadn't it? The other one didn't look worse, none of them. River didn't have a scratch, that Ugly Man didn't feel the revenge of Jayne Cobb and there wasn't anyway that Jayne could punch Mal and still keep breathing. All the hurt he'd gone through and he'd had no way to release it.

Weak.

Grabbing the plate, she replaced it onto the tray. Kaylee straightened herself to Jayne. "Now look here, Jayne Cobb. Y'ain't got nothin' t'be worried on or frettin' over. The Cap'n won't be throwin' ya out the airlock. An' there's no shame in gettin' whooped by River. We done both seen what she can do. So let it go and start focussin' on gettin' better an' bein' yer old mean self again." She once again held the plate out to Jayne. "Now eat."

If she weren't so cute with the furrowed brow and menacing stare that could only frightened a bunny, he would have been angry.

For the first time in longer than he could remember, he smiled. And Kaylee smiled right back.

* * *

River grinned, feeling the happy emotion between the big one and the mechanic. Caressing Serenity's walls, River wound her way from the crew quarters to the cockpit.

"'Bout time you showed, li'l One," Mal admonished lightly. "You wanna pilot this ship, you gotta do it from here."

River slid easily into the co-pilot's seat and grasped the steering control. "Yes, sir, Captain Worriedpants."

**Later...**

Mal liked the night time on Serenity when the crew was asleep or at least keeping to themselves in their quarters. He would sit in the galley and ponder some. Had used the shuttle, but it was re-occupied by someone who seemed to fill his thoughts on a near constant basis.

It worried him deeply that Inara could seep into him in this way. Worried him because he wanted her to seep. He loved her, no doubt in that, and wanted to have her for as long as possible. But she'd been right all those weeks ago - he didn't like to share.

It wrenched his heart plenty when she still booked and saw clients. He could imagine the charms she put on them to get them all pliable and weak-kneed then dashed those charms just as quickly. He'd arrogantly thought that she wouldn't do the same to him if there ever came a time when they would be together, but he wondered on the truth of it. He'd always wonder if she was doing her womanly wiles on him because she wanted to or because she was trained to.

Ached his heart some to think that it was the latter.

Leaning his arms onto the table, he laced his fingers and thought about other, less beautiful things. Jayne's face being the most prominant.

The mercenary was fast becoming a liability. This upcoming salvage would be the final test. If Jayne could manage to stay sober and do the job then Mal would keep him on. Otherwise, he just didn't have the coin to keep springing him from the drunk tank. Money was needed elsewhere if he was to keep this boat flying.

Finishing his coffee, he pushed the chair back and headed to his bunk, but stopped before reaching the kitchen's steps. Something fluttered in his memory about Jayne and Kaylee and he needed an answer. Now.

Switching directions, he went down to the lounge instead and found what he most did not want to.

Jayne was sprawled on the couch, his head cradled in his mechanic's lap while her head was lolled back in sleep. It looked innocent enough, but situations like this tended to result in breaking of Captain's rule number two: no shipboard romances.

"Didn't object with Simon," River's quiet voice called from the far chair now shrouded in darkness.

Mal removed his hand from his revolver and bit back the curse in his mouth. "That was different."

"No."

"Listen, girl-"

"Not a girl."

"Fine. Listen, woman-"

"Kaylee. Not a girl."

What? "Sure. Whatever. Point is, I don't need lecturin' from you on how t'run my ship. If I say it was different then it surely was."

"Different."

Mal stopped. Now she agreed with him?

"Different than before. Not the same boy named Jayne." She stood next to the sleeping man now. "More than before." She turned her head and Mal understood her. That made him shiver. But he understood. He'd seen something similar in the recruits from the war, the ones who couldn't deal with killing and body parts. They'd come in all blustering and touting great causes and other nonsense, but when bullets and shrapnel started flying, many had retreated into themselves. Hollow eyes and faceless faces stared back.

Yeah, Mal understood Jayne's situation, but that didn't give the merc the right to...to what? Mal had given his word, come hell or high water. Promised there'd be a place on Serenity for him. Man had seen too much suffering to be turned out now.

Still, seeing little Kaylee with the somewhat smaller but still big Jayne unnerved him.

River grinned. "Don't want to see how the pieces fit. Scared to find your own." She reached up and kissed his cheek then nearly skipped to her quarters.

Mal slumped. He could see why Jayne would find the girl-

"Not a girl," she reminded from the back.

He rolled his eyes. He could see why Jayne would find the woman(!) annoying and bothersome. Mal knew his curse was being right all the time. Her curse was in telling them what they already knew but didn't.

**Later...**

Simon could only shake his head. Anything else and something would get broken, likely his fist as he shoved it through a wall. He worked his jaw, opening and closing his mouth several times before deciding on what to say.

He took a step and was about to speak, but shut his mouth and swivelled, his hand clenched into his hair. This was just beyond his comprehension.

"It's alright, Simon," Kaylee ventured. "Place was clean."

Simon gawked. Clean? Not fucking likely. Those kinds of places were never clean. And Simon Tam knew from clean.

The mechanic sighed into another smile and held the Doctor's arm. "She's fine." She leaned in a little. "And as I recollect, you didn't squawk on mine none."

"But that's...it's just...no! No way is my little sister going to be...ick!" He stomped from the infirmary.

Kaylee looked to River who looked back. Both women snickered.

"Let me see it again," Kaylee asked after their fit of giggles died down.

River pulled the wide strap of her dress down her arm, revealing the image of a leaf on a breath of wind tattooed onto her shoulder blade. "Watch how I soar," she whispered.

"That's quite a pretty marking," Inara said as she stepped into the infirmary. "I imagine Simon might have a thing to say about it."

The young women eyed each other. "Oh, Simon couldn't rightly say nothin' on it." Kaylee stifled a laugh.

River shook her head. "Still a boob."

"Yes, well," Inara began, "is Simon anywhere around here? I need to speak with him."

Kaylee stopped, her face serious. "You okay?"

The warm smile spread across the Companion's lips. "Perfectly. I just need to discuss something with him."

Both River and Kaylee were unable to help. Inara excused herself and returned to her shuttle to find Mal waiting outside of it. "I see you are learning some manners, Captain Reynolds. Waiting to be asked inside. How adult of you."

Mal shrugged. "You changed the lock code."

Of course. "What is it you want?"

He stepped close to her. "You wanted t'know when we were close enough t'Ariel."

Inara straightened. "Ah."

He eyed her. "Still ain't gonna tell me?"

She lowered her eyes then stared up at him.

"My speech earlier? Very adamant. If you're lookin' t'leave again, don't be lookin' on returnin'."

"I promise to tell you once I return."

He leaned against the wall, his toe kicking at some non-existent dust. "There a reason ya can't say now?"

The Companion reached her hand to his arm. "It's not a client. I'm not working on Ariel. Does that help?"

He lifted his eyes to her, the soft running lights catching in them making her cheeks flush. For all his bravado, sometimes the Captain was nothing more than a scared little boy. "I'll meet up with you once you're done at Athens."

Mal nodded. "Right then." He pushed off the wall and looped his fingers around his suspenders. "Best be off 'fore ya miss your window."

"Yes, window." Inara unlocked the shuttle and stepped inside. Before she shoved the curtain to the cockpit aside, she heard the door open once again and felt strong hands grasp her shoulders and turn her. She hardly had time to speak let alone breathe when Mal's lips engulfed her own. Losing herself, she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the realness of the contact. This was desired for no other reason than he wanted it. Nothing to prove, nothing to pay for.

Gently releasing her, Mal's lips curled into his trademark half-grin. "T'make sure ya don't forget what's waitin'." With an abrupt turn, he exited the shuttle and was halfway down the catwalk when he felt his legs give out. Ai ya, but that woman knew kissing!

**Later...**

The Athens salvage went better than expected. Everyone had done well in their part, even Jayne. Maybe the merc was finally coming around to his self again. Maybe Mal's lecture about needing working crew to help support other working crew finally sunk into the man's thick skull.

Even better was finding willing buyers on the planet itself. That tickled Mal a bright shade of pink. As reward, he let the crew have some down time, himself included.

Zoe had left early in the morning for destinations unknown. Had been a time when Mal would have worried on that, but no longer. His first mate was changing, doing more on her own than she had in a very long time. He only wondered when she would have enough of his orders and completely break away.

River had forced her brother into leaving the ship to experience the great outdoors. Never one for camping or wild outdoor adventures, Simon had difficulty in places where the trees outnumbered buildings and walkways were overgrown and unmarked. Still, River had been insistent and given her memory, there was little chance of getting lost. And little chance of any Alliance men spotting them.

Kaylee argued that her girl needed some work and felt that planetside was the best place to do a full engine shutdown. This would allow her to get in deep into Serenity's workings and listen to what needed tweaking and what was just fine.

The mechanic wiped the sweat from her brow with a greasy backhand and smiled at the engine. It may not have looked pretty, but she sure sounded good. Patting the exterior plating, she grabbed a cloth and wiped down her hands. A rumbling tummy had prompted Kaylee to take a break and now she entered the galley to see what was available. The Cap'n had promised fresh food, but that was apparently forthcoming. She settled for protein in the shape of a sausage and settled down in one of the more comfortable lounge chairs.

A low moan from the crew quarters brought her into the hall along with Mal who had taken watch at the bridge. They both stopped at Jayne's bunk and Kaylee was about to enter when Mal stopped her.

"Needs to get through this on his own, li'l Kaylee. Can't be goin' in t'rescue him all the time." Another moan, but quieter. "Bad dream is all."

"But, Cap'n-"

"No buts," Mal admonished softly. "Man's gotta have his pride come back to him." He watched his mechanic a moment. "Gotta conjure that you might'n had something t'do with that."

Kaylee shrugged. "Didn't do nothin'."

"That a fact? Then how come I see you and him in the lounge all cosy up?"

"Who I spend my time with his my own decision." She stood a little taller. "Got no call to talk to me like my daddy, thank-you very much."

"Ain't tryin' to be yer pa. But you best think on this course of action. State that man's in he's liable t'think ya might be wantin' more than yer willin' t'give. Mayhap be a tad dangerous."

A wry smile spread across Kaylee's face. "So ya sayin' that it'd be okay if that's what I wanted, too?"

Mal took a breath. "Now listen-"

The hiss of Jayne's bunk door opening stopped Mal dead as he and Kaylee stepped back. Jayne climbed into the hall and was startled to see them standing there, Kaylee all smug and Mal lookin' like he lost another fight with Inara.

Choosing to ignore them, Jayne ambled to the kitchen, cracking his neck and stretching his shoulders.

Before Mal could finish his little tirade, Kaylee bounded off after Jayne, her hair swishing across her back. The Captain rolled his eyes. This was going to get mighty interesting.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all things Firefly/Serenity are the property of Whedon et al. I'm not making any money off this, just playing with the toys.

* * *

Mal jerked his head towards the rise and saw Jayne taking aim once more. Before he could yell, another shot nicked his jacket and two more came dangerously close to his chest. He dropped the crate and himself, pulling his gun. Zoe followed suit, her gun already aimed.

The warrior woman fired three shots in quick succession at the transport ship still parked. The two more from Jayne's revolver ended the gunplay. She raised an eye to Mal. "I might have to agree with you on deals with Badger, Sir." She holstered her weapon and looked to the crate. "We know what's inside?"

Mal surveyed the surroundings with special emphasis on the ship and the men who had decided to double-cross them and regain their illegally bartered goods. "Informed it was seeds."

Zoe lifted the lid and nodded. There were indeed seeds inside. Enough for a dozen families to farm on Verbana. She looked to Mal who was now storming to the transport, his pistol still out.

He kneeled at each of the guards until he found one still breathing. He hoisted the guard by his collar. "Who paid you?"

The man only gurgled.

"You got it in yer head t'just take back what we traded for nice like?"

"Parsons," the dying man wheezed.

Mal's eyes narrowed. "And he would be?"

"Me." A shadow stepped from the hold of the transport, his rifle aimed very squarely at Mal's chest. Rolling his eyes, Mal raised his arms and let his pistol drop. The shadow now stood in full view and it took all of Mal's self-control to not burst out laughing.

The man was hideously dressed in some sort of colourful cape/robe and was a good foot shorter than Mal. His baby face was contorted into something that might have been menacing, but only came across as a child having a temper tantrum.

"Now, you're going to turn around and walk away. And don't-"

The barrel blast knocked the man flat. Mal looked behind to Zoe who only shook her head no. Glancing further back, he watched his hired gun amble across the field, his shotgun now resting on his right shoulder. Coming to the ship, now with Zoe at the Captain's side, he spied the man bleeding on the cargo hold.

"Seems to me that my man gave you a piece a mercy," Mal said. "Coulda killed you clean with that shot, but aimed only for your arm. I do suggest you scurry away, pray to your warm and fuzzy for the gift and never, ever come across my path again. Dong ma?"

The man nodded despite the pain and scrambled backwards further into the ship. Mal, Zoe and Jayne exited, heard the ramp close and the whine of engines beginning to warm. By the time they reached the mule with the cargo, the ship was airborne.

Zoe watched it a moment. "You feeling as old as I am, Sir?"

"Just a smidge," he answered, jumping into the mule, grabbing the hook and tossing it back to Jayne who hooked it onto the crate. A minute later, it was securely stowed along with the remaining partners in crime.

They rode back to Serenity in silence, unloaded and hid the crate then stored the mule.

"Everything good to plan?" Kaylee bounced in, taking extra notice of Jayne.

Mal pulled her into his chest, an arm around her shoulders. "Peachy keen. Now let's get off this gorram rock and off to finer pastures." Releasing his mechanic, he went for the stairs, but paused. He watched as Kaylee stood near Jayne, scanning him for any wear or tear. Confident, she lightly punched him in the arm then swivelled up the opposite stairs. Mal's eyes narrowed. This was not looking good.

Falling into the pilot's seat, Mal huffed. "Soon come a time when a man won't be able to do fair illegal business." He flipped a couple of switches.

"Not today," River grinned, in full control of the ship as she lifted it into the sky. "Today we get to feed the world."

Mal cocked a grin. "That we will, li'l One." He glanced to his co-pilot and watched her take the ship up, letting Serenity's engines fill him with a deep rumble.

**Before...**

The trip to Athens and the salvage was going to take the better part of four days, a route River deemed necessary due to solar flares and other astronomical reasoning that went far beyond the Captain's understanding.

"This is best," she had finally said with a little sigh of frustration.

River now sat at the kitchen table looking for all the world to be reading a book. Kaylee was washing up the evening meal's dishes, Simon was helping and Zoe had left for her bunk. Inara strolled in to make some tea and observed with some interest Jayne staring at five rows of over turned cards, five in each row. He was deep in concentration.

"What's going on?" Inara whispered to Kaylee.

"Huh?" She looked from her dishes. "Oh. It's for Jayne. River thinks it'll help some with his memory."

"Is it working?"

Kaylee shrugged. "Don't know. He ain't done nothin' yet."

Jayne's hand hovered a card then turned it over, revealing the image of a boy. He narrowed his eyes.

"He's supposed to find the match," Simon added.

The Companion nodded as she filled her tea pot with water. "Memory. A child's game."

Jayne stared hard at the rows, adamant to find the correct match. Finally flipping one over, he smacked it. A dog. He sat back and sulked.

"Again," River said from behind her book.

He glared at her, but resumed his focus on the cards. After two more false turns, he found the other boy card and grinned up at Kaylee now wiping her hands and moving back to the table.

"You're doin' good, Jayne."

"Horse."

Jayne's mouth twitched and contorted, but he did as told by River. Knew he'd seen the horse, a brown one. Lifting one over, he huffed. Stupid tree.

"It's right..." Simon reached across the table to flip a card when Jayne's hand came with terrific speed and grabbed his wrist. The Doctor was startled and a little afraid at seeing the narrowed eyes look at him. Jayne released his hold and Simon pulled his hand back.

"Doesn't want help. Own two feet." River turned a page in her book.

Inara finished preparing her tea and took the pot and two cups to the bridge. Simon went to his quarters leaving Kaylee to pull out some paper and a pen to write a letter home.

After another five agonising minutes, Jayne slammed his hand on the table and wiped the cards into disarray. He shoved his chair back with a loud screech and snorted. Kaylee looked up from her seat in the kitchen's lounge and saw the frustration and anger on the mercenary's face. Putting her pen down, she rose and went to him.

"C'mon, Jayne." She grasped his hand. "I got just the thing t'make you feel better." Tugging on the big man, she smiled when he followed along without any fuss.

River peered over her book to watch the pair head to the infirmary, the little grin hidden.

* * *

Kaylee led Jayne to the medical bed and instructed him to get up. Setting his crutch aside, he did as told. She began rooting through some cabinets until she found a bowl, cloth and soap.

"You don't got to fret about that game, Jayne," she said, filling the bowl with warm water. "We can all see ya improvin' lots." She dipped the cloth in the water, letting it become warm then wrung it out. She faced him. "You let me put this on yer face?"

Jayne swallowed, still unable to look Kaylee in the eye, but nodded his agreement.

She smiled and pushed him to lie back on the bed to allow the cloth to settle and warm his skin. "Was writin' to my folks," she continued, "tellin' 'em all the new and excitin' stuff." She laughed. "Well, not all mind you. Don't need t'scare them." She opened a drawer and found her searched for object. "It's nice writin', ya know? I miss 'em some, 'specially when we're out in the Black for a long while. Should be ready." She carefully lifted the cooled, but still warm cloth from Jayne's face. "Scoot up, now and sit over the edge."

Jayne did.

Pulling the bowl from the counter to the little table next to the bed, she dropped a bar of soap in. "Wavin' is good when we're in range, but I kinda like the old way. Can't hold a wave like ya can a letter." With soapy hands, she face Jayne. "You let me?"

He hesitated, but allowed the woman to soap his face. Swallowing hard at her touch, he kept his eyes down. Had been a long time since any woman had touched him and he felt a tension at it. Like it was his first time. He still didn't care for her or anyone gettin' close t'the ugliness drawn across his face.

"Relax, Jayne," she soothed. Finishing, she rinsed her hands then brought over the razor.

The big man's eyes widened at the metal and he gripped the bed with steel fingers. Other bits of metal assaulted his brain in memory and his eye flinched.

Kaylee stopped. "I done this before, you know," she said with a low voice. "When you was out." She shrugged. "I wanted t'help and that seemed 'bout th'only thing I could do with how bad you was laid up." She rested a hand on his knee. "Don't aim to hurt you, Jayne, and if you don't want it, we'll just call it a night."

Jayne felt a shiver. Kaylee'd given him a shave? Because she wanted to help him? He stared hard at her hand, soft and delicate with bits of grease worn into her fingers. He was feeling all manner of confused.

A drop of soap landed on his lap.

"Jayne?" she called.

Lifting his chin a little to the right, he opened himself up to her. He shut his eyes as her gentle stroke scraped the longish whiskers from his cheek. More strokes. Fingers angled his chin down, then over and up again. He found himself slightly dazed. She spoke of nothing important, just words to fill the space, but they were familiar to him. Her voice lulled him and gave him a sense of contentment he didn't know he'd been missing. He felt himself under a spell he'd seen in some women and finally understood what they'd found so intoxicating about hair brushing.

Kaylee removed the last bits of soap and dabbed her finger on his nose with a laugh. Rinsing the wet cloth again with hot water, she pushed it onto his skin. The sensation was comforting and dulled the slight burning.

"Just like my daddy used t'do when he wanted a good clip," she said, removing the cloth. "Now, for the chin and lip." She pulled out a pair of fine scissors and cupped his jaw. "Don't go movin' on me, Jayne Cobb, or this won't go pretty."

While she concentrated intently on trimming his goatee, Jayne ventured a look to her eyes. They glittered and laughed, with the occasional frown at she increased her focus on a troublesome patch to cut. His eyes followed down her nose, to lips parted slightly, to a smooth neck, to the curves of her breasts. He felt blood cursing through to parts of him that might prove embarrassing. Shutting his eyes tight, he willed himself to gain control.

"Smooth," she whispered, her breath tickling his nose.

Damn but if she didn't caress his cheek that way! Made his control all manner of impossible. He opened his eyes to find her smiling at him, her hair covering her face a little. He tucked a piece behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on the softness.

The woman smiled and leaned in slightly to his hand for a brief moment."Want to see?" She stepped back and reached for a mirror. "Pretty good job, don'tya think?" She lifted the mirror, but he smacked it away. Kaylee jumped at his reaction. "I...oh..." Her brows furrowed.

He stood up from the bed and immediately regretted it. His knee rebelled and he lost his balance until he could get a grip of the bed. He leaned heavily on it, with most of his weight on his right side.

Kaylee had stepped back when Jayne stood, but now was in close again. He could smell the strawberry shampoo and engine grease and nearly felt himself fall again. With his other hand, he reached over to grab his crutch.

She stopped him with a simple touch.

Grasping his hand, she held it between her own. "That was stupid a me, Jayne. I'm sorry. But I ain't gonna apologise for bringin' ya here. You need some feel good time an' I know that ya ain't been gettin' any when we go planetside." His expression made her laugh. "Seemed about time for ya t'feel some tender lovin' care after all the mess an' I'm pretty sure this fit the bill."

She stepped closer, her leg rested against his. "You see these?" She exposed the left side of her neck. "Simon done a good job makin' the scars not so bad, but I still don't much care for 'em. An' here." She lifted her shirt a little and pushed down her coveralls a bit. "This one I hate." They both thought on the reason for it. "You think I'm ugly 'cause a them?"

He shook his head, his expression showing confusion on how she could possibly think that about herself.

"Ain't no different with you. I'm still Kaylee and you're still Jayne." She lightly smiled. "Thems just marks. Nothin' more."

Reluctantly pulling from her hold, he touched the healed wound, letting his fingers feel the small bump then laid his hand flat. He hadn't realised that she had done the same to his cheek.

* * *

Zoe hadn't meant to eavesdrop, hadn't meant to watch Kaylee and Jayne share a tender ritual in the infirmary, but she had needed to pull out a box from storage in the guest quarters. She regarded the pair and the loving touches they shared. Touches she missed terribly.

Sitting on the steps, Zoe checked her breathing while resting her elbows on her knees. Unwilling to close her eyes lest the tears fall, she let her vision blur. Glancing through the window, she saw the smile playing across the mechanic and knew that she had to leave. Wouldn't seem fitting to have the first mate sobbing in the dark and resenting the happiness others were finding.

Tapping into her military strength, she stood and went to find her missing box.

**Later... **

Each of the crew shivered a little as the cargo bay door was lowered and the gust of wind swept into the hold. Mal had said that where they were landing on Verbana was likely to be in autumn so they had dressed appropriately. Kaylee was all grins as she tugged on her teddy bear jacket. Simon merely twisted his coat collar up and tucked his head.

"This doesn't feel like autumn," he said.

Mal shrugged after snapping the last of his coat's buttons. "Welcome to stay on board, Doctor, and mind the ship."

"No thank-you," he replied. He'd been far too long in cramped quarters and welcomed any fresh air, no matter how chilly.

"Oh, come on, Simon," Kaylee said playfully. "Maybe it'll snow!" She hadn't seen much of the white stuff in her life and the stories of children playing in it from Earth-That-Was made her a little giddy that snow would fall this trip. Might help erase the memory of her last snow and Tracey.

"Zoe, Jayne. You're with me." Mal climbed into the mule and waited for the other two. "Remember, Albatross, lock up the ship. Don't need no strangers in secret places." He looked down at the girl now standing alongside the hovering mule.

"I understand. Keep the secrets." Her large eyes hinted at something more, something Mal knew quite well, but he said nothing.

The mule roared out and the remaining passengers disembarked.

Verbana was a rim world still getting on its feet. There were many places that were lush and mountainous, but the town of Vanspelt where Serenity had landed was on the sparse side. There were a few trees and bushes, but mostly grasses and scrub filled the region. That was okay for the mechanic. Meant more space for junkyards.

Simon watched Kaylee head to the local junk dealer and caught himself sighing.

"Don't be jealous," River said, standing next to her brother.

He faced her. "I'm not."

She poked his nose. "Pinocchio."

The Doctor huffed. Perhaps he was a little jealous at the attention Kaylee seemed to be throwing the man-ape's way. Strike that. Jayne wasn't a man-ape anymore. But it didn't make him feel any better. He accepted, grudgingly, that Kaylee had been right about him. River was going to come first. And had even come to accept the mechanic as his friend rather than lover. But watching her gaze up to the mule, smile for Jayne and to see him smile back, was downright galling. This wasn't Kaylee being friendly and helping Jayne recover. There was more.

"Don't laugh at the pieces when you don't know the puzzle picture." River grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the ship. "Want an ice planet."

"It's freezing out and you want to eat an..." He held his tongue. She was trying to distract him from becoming mopey. "All right."

* * *

Setting the mule down, Mal was greeted by a lanky man with unruly blond hair. "Lyle Caston. Pleased to finally see this come down." He looked past Mal to the mule and the crate now carefully being lowered down.

"Happy to oblige," Mal answered, shaking Lyle's hand.

Once the crate had been inspected and stored away, Lyle directed the group into the local bar and ushered them to a table with drinks at the ready. They toasted.

"We are indebted to you, Captain Reynolds," Lyle began. "We've been having some problems getting the crops to reproduce enough seed for the following season. That stock you sent might just be the right mix to fix the problem."

Mal set his now empty glass onto the table. "That's peachy. Now about the money."

Lyle licked his lips and immediately began rubbing his hands nervously. "About that." He jumped when Jayne leaned back in his chair causing it to creak loudly. Lyle swallowed and wondered how he was going to get out of this one. That big man looked able to rip your fingers clean off and use them as toothpicks.

Lyle coughed. "I know we told Mr. Badger one thousand, but...well...we just couldn't raise that. Times are hard here, Captain. We did our best to scrimp up what we needed." He stopped at the expressions facing him from Reynolds' crew. He didn't know who to fear more, the woman or scarred hulk.

"How much have you scrimped up?" Mal asked, letting his fingers fall to his gun-strapped thigh.

"Uh, eight hundred."

Mal eyed the man suspiciously, letting him squirm some. "Jayne, make sure our friend here stays put. Zoe." He stood and went to the bar, his first mate following.

"Reckon somethin' amiss?"

Zoe nodded lightly. "Might be. Then again," she surveyed the surroundings. Truly was a border planet with little cash. The bar was crudely constructed, the windows were small, the floor was rough and nothing adorned the walls. "Might be he's telling the truth, Sir."

Mal twisted a little to watch Lyle continue to fidget under Jayne's menacing glare. Had to admit, even before the unpleasantness, Jayne had an intimidating pose. With the slash, he was downright threatening without even meaning. Just sat with his arms crossed and his hat low.

Mal also noted that Jayne was still nursing his drink, with barely a third gone. Something was happening to that man and maybe it weren't all bad. So long as the merc stayed outta the drunk tank, Mal was grateful.

"Course, it's also a tad interestin' that Badger informed us on seven-hundred." His eyes narrowed. Pissant was grabbing thirty percent. And lying on top of it.

"It is, Sir."

With a quick look to Zoe, Mal returned to his seat. "You gathered eight hundred, ya said?"

Lyle nodded, grateful for the pair's return to escape the mercenary's glare.

Mal rubbed the side of his mouth with his thumb. "Mayhap be we can work on that."

If Lyle's eyes grew wider, they'd pop out of his head. "Oh, thank-you, Captain Reynolds. Thank-you. Thank-you!" He pumped Mal's arm near off. "This is...it's just wonderful!" He looked to the barman. "Another round."

"Sir, you might want to be careful," Zoe said. "Folks will start thinking you're soft." She smiled and that made Mal smile back. Good to see her being happy for a bit.

* * *

That night, the crew found themselves invited to be the guests of honour at the local hotel to thank them for bringing the much desired seeds. Mal balked, but Zoe and Kaylee convinced him to relent and have a little fun.

"Fine, but no drinkin' from bowls and wearin' laurels, dong ma?" he said. "And you, no drinkin' period. Need my pilot sober for early lift off tomorrow."

River pouted a little, but knew the logic was sound. The Captain didn't want to wait any longer than he had to meet Inara. She had waved that she needed a few extra days and though Mal was peeved, it did allow him to get the goods to Verbana sooner before retrieving the Companion near Ariel.

The small squeal stopped everyone dead. They turned to Kaylee who was grinning madly behind her hands. They followed her gaze to see Jayne lumbering down the stairs, his ma's hat on his head and some sort of matching scarf around his neck. He stopped and looked at his audience feeling jittery and uncomfortable.

"You like it!" Kaylee stepped up to him and tugged the end of the scarf. "Weren't sure, but ya do!" Her eyes sparkled into his and he felt a tug at his lips.

Zoe lifted an eyebrow, River clapped, Simon rolled his eyes and Mal gawked. "You gave him that?" the Captain asked, no hidden hint of surprise in his voice.

"Didn't just give it," Kaylee turned around, proud as could be, "I done made it." Her grin widened.

"It's lovely, Kaylee," Zoe said.

"It...uh, matches," Simon offered. River poked him. "What?"

She just rolled her eyes in frustration at the boob. "Pieces fit."

Mal was about to say something a little less than appreciative of Kaylee's efforts when he noticed the small move of the merc's hand to his holstered gun. He stared at the tableau before him, the small woman in a teddy bear jacket standing serenely in front of a hulking hired gun in a pom-pom hat and matching scarf. Comical wasn't enough of a description. "Let's go," he finally said, hoping he could consume enough brain-cell killing liquid to erase that image from his head.

And the sooner the night ended, the quicker the morning came and the quicker he'd discover why Inara had been cryptic before leaving.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all things Firefly/Serenity are the property of Whedon et al. I'm not making any money off this, just playing with the toys.

A/N: final chapter in the Epilogue. Please read _The Way_, Judas and Mercy, _Redemption of the Broken Vessel_ and the previous two chapters in this series to understand what's happening.

* * *

He cursed the wind that kept his cigar from stayin' lit. He had tried four times to keep the damn thing going, but finally gave up and just let it hang from his mouth. He remembered his ma chewin' him out about the gorram things, talkin' 'bout smells and stains. He'd nod then head outside to do his spittin' and smoke savourin'. That quieted her some, but she still didn't like it.

Not that it mattered now.

Jayne Cobb watched the image of his mother, Louise Emma Jayne, flicker as it repeated across the tombstone, her head looking up with a soft smile. It seemed unnatural, he thought, her face lookin' so young and almost content. He couldn't remember a time when her eyes didn't have a hint of sadness to them. All the men in her life seemed to have conspired to keep her from knowing real joy.

The big man shifted the hold of his crutch. His eyes moved to Mattie's own stone, an image of a swallow faced, but bright eyed young man replaying. Hopeful, almost. Jayne huffed. Hope had been in short supply 'round here.

He swallowed thickly, moving his cigar in his mouth and looked up to the afternoon sky. He breathed deeply knowin' that this would be the last time he would come to this place. His family was gone. Finally understood why Mal kept saying to go forward.

He heard the scuff of boots and knew who was approaching.

"Time to go," the soprano voice said above the wind.

Jayne clenched the cigar tight and took a final look at the grave markers. He bid them a silent good-bye. Straightening his shoulders, he turned purposely and paused, the woman now staring at him in her way. "Can't go back. Always forward." She smiled.

He nodded his agreement then allowed her to loop her arm through his as they walked to the waiting ship. The wind was the only voice between them. She released her hold at the ramp. "Two times three." She waited and watched his face frown then grinned wickedly before running up the ramp.

"You alright?" Mal asked.

_He's to blame for all of this, your Captain Reynolds. If he'd only given me..._

Jayne looked up to see the Captain and Zoe waiting on him, concern evident, even on the normally impassive First Mate. He ungripped then gripped the crutch hand hold and ambled up. "Ain't nothin' but a rock. Let's go," he growled.

Mal turned to Zoe who smirked a little. Seemed their merc was getting back to his old form.

**Before...**

The trouble with coming home is that someone always expects you. This makes a quiet little return very difficult and sometimes embarrassing.

Of course, Inara would have liked to have had at least one person waiting by the shuttle door upon her docking. Stepping through, she found the catwalk empty and heard no sounds from the hold to indicate that anyone was even aware of her return. Except for River's comm that everything was ready for her docking, no one seemed to notice.

Only when she entered the kitchen did she understand. It was dinner time.

The Companion smiled at the scene, not ready to enter into it just yet. River played mahjong with Simon and seemed to be winning quite handedly. Mal was engrossed with cleaning his sidearm and Zoe was loading bullets into spare clips.

River's high-pitched yell of victory startled the Captain causing him to nearly drop his gun. "No scarey-ing the Captain whilst he's got a gun, dong ma, Albatross?" He steadied his composure, but only after feigning an insult when River stuck her tongue out at him.

Inara gazed over to the cooking area and was intrigued. Kaylee and Jayne both appeared to be making the evening meal. Kaylee chittered away about something and Jayne seemed to be ignoring her, but Inara could see a smile playing at his lips. She watched as their hands passed ingredients across, lingering slightly. Kaylee was happy and Jayne, well, Jayne seemed calm.

"Hey you!" Kaylee called. The greeting broke through the galley and caused an immediate silence until the mechanic went over to greet her friend. "Glad you're back."

"Glad to be back," Inara returned the smile as she crossed the threshold into the mess. "It's as though I never left."

Everyone gave their own welcomes, but Mal remained silent, focussing instead on his gun.

"Dinner won't be but a minute," Kaylee said, returning to the prep area. "If I knowed you was comin' tonight, I'd a done somethin' more special."

Inara took her usual seat at the table as guns and games were put away. She regarded the Captain.

Mal nodded. "Got done what needed doin'?"

"Yes."

He wiped a bit of nothing from the handle of his pistol before holstering it. He leaned in. "Gonna keep me guessin' on the big secret?"

Inara smiled. "After dinner."

Mal sighed and sat back in his chair. "Might'n be we're all dead on account a Jayne's culinary skills." He looked past the Companion to the man in the apron scooping something from a pot into a large bowl.

"Play nice," River admonished. "First meal." She sat patiently waiting for her food to arrive.

Mal was about to comment, but the smell of something sweet and spicy held him back.

Kaylee set the table with bowls of steamed vegetables, dipping sauce and noodles. Waiting, she watched Jayne bring over a tray of protein that smelled something vaguely like chicken. The licking of lips spread around the table as the crew took in the sight. Almost a real meal.

The crew dug in with hearty anticipation and were not disappointed. The meal was tasty and filling. Inara watched the group while she ate, noting the easiness that was returning. Zoe was joining in a story Mal was recounting and seemed to be finding herself again. Simon made a joke that even he groaned at and River was about as lucid as the Companion had ever seen. She caught the young woman looking at her, watching then nodding her head as though approving of something. Secrets were hard to keep with readers on board.

What surprised Inara was the placid mood of Jayne. He made no dirty joke nor crude comment. He even chuckled at Simon's terrible humour. He finished his meal without a belch and hadn't begun cleaning his teeth with his knife. More surprising, however, was how the merc's eyes strayed to the mechanic with high frequency.

Kaylee didn't shy away. In fact, she seemed to shine in the attention, her laughter fuller and more robust than Inara had heard in months. Something had happened to this crew and it wasn't for the worse.

When Jayne rose to take away the used dishes, River objected and took them herself. "Payment for services rendered," she said. Everyone looked to her with either confusion or horror that Jayne had done something to the woman not entirely decent. "Good grub," she said with a shrug.

With the meal done, the Companion began her announcement. "I have some news I would like to share with you."

Everyone's eyes were cast firmly at the beautiful woman.

"I've decided to...retire."

She scanned the surprised faces, stopping at Mal's, wondering what he was thinking. She shifted her shoulders back. "To be more accurate, I've changed careers." She held his eyes.

"To what?" Simon asked.

Inara waited a moment, a small smile spreading. "Ambassador."

**Later...**

The most comfortable chair on the ship was outside of the infirmary. This was where Kaylee found herself in deep concentration as she knitted another scarf, this one for her sister back home. She found her thoughts drifting towards her family while she knitted, to childhood memories and the rain. Made her feel less lonely in the Black.

Jayne had come to the infirmary, at Simon's request, for an examination to see how his body was healing and his brain responding to the drugs and therapy. The Doctor had seemed pleased enough, though he re-iterated that Jayne's knee would have a permanent limp and the use of a crutch or cane for quite some time. Nothing new, but Jayne had hoped that the physiotherapy River was making him suffer through would eliminate the crutch sooner than later.

He now lay on the couch, a soft snore echoing in the small space. Kaylee knew she should head to her bunk for some shut eye, but she just wasn't tired. And it just felt peaceful here. Jayne's breathing and her needle clicking were soothing.

Kaylee had nearly finished half of the scarf when Jayne began a wild thrash then bolted upright with a loud grunt, slamming his hand over his left shoulder. He blinked several times and his breathing was fast. Kaylee dropped her work and knelt at the couch.

"Just a dream." She laid her hands on his knees, mindful of his left one. "You're here on Serenity and she ain't gonna let nothin' bad happen to you."

Fixing his eyes on the woman, Jayne regained control of himself. "Serenity," he rasped quietly.

Kaylee's eyes widened then began to close as she smiled up at him. First time he'd spoken in weeks and it filled the mechanic's heart with joy. "Knew you had it in ya." She lightly swatted his thigh. "Yep, we're on Serenity and you was just dreamin'. She waited a beat before returning to her comfortable chair and knitting.

Jayne watched Kaylee - her fingers pullin' and turnin' th'yarn, her eyes narrowin', her hair fallin' an a hand vainly tryin' t'tuck it away, her round breasts risin' an fallin' as she breathed, her toes scrunchin' up in them sandals.

_No one cares about you, Jayne. You're just a hired gun._

His eyes tightened at the memory, recalling how close he had come to believing the lie; it would have been easier and likely stopped the pain infliction. He brushed his hand over his sleeve, still unready to look at the healing tissue where his dragon used to live.

Now, with Kaylee here doing a simple and age-old task, neither asking nor taking anything from him, he finally understood. It wasn't about her caring for him. It was about him caring for her. For all of them. More, it was about allowing himself to care for them. This was his family and he loved them.

Maybe even her.

Those nights in the infirmary when he first come back, she was there tellin' stories of home an' happiness. Made a scarf for him just 'cause. Put herself in harm's way for him. He swallowed his guilt; she'd forgiven him on that, but he knew he wouldn't ever forgive himself. Done a lot in his life he couldn't forgive. Figured it be a good time t'start balancin' th'scale.

Sliding off the couch, he slipped his crutch on and with his free hand, held it out to the woman. She looked up, a little confused. His expression was clear in the dim light and she understood, having felt it growing in herself. But Jayne had to do the asking. He had to know that she was coming because she wanted him and not out of pity. Grasping his hand, they went to his bunk.

Standing there, alone together, he stroked her hair, let his fingers skim her shoulder then down her arm and over to her waist. He rested his hand at her belly, feeling the bump of the scar underneath her shirt. Looking to her, he saw that her eyes had never left his. Leaning in, he hovered over her lips, hesitant. Been a long time since he kissed a woman on the mouth. Been a long time since he'd been this close to a woman at all.

Reaching behind his head, Kaylee gently pressed down, giving him the strength he needed to kiss her. Soft lips touched him, moved with him and parted for him. Warmth filled his being and she pressed further, letting him explore. She crumpled her fingers into his short hair and heard a tiny moan.

They opened eyes they didn't realise had been closed. Kaylee grinned. "For a fella that don't kiss on the mouth, ya sure do it some good." She licked her lower lip.

The big man smirked then tossed his crutch and half fell, half sat on his bed. Grabbing at Kaylee's hips, Jayne pulled her towards him. He lifted her shirt and kissed her scar. "Mei miao," he whispered. He pulled her closer, shifting himself forward until his cheek was tight against her belly. His arms wrapped around her and he let her fill him.

She smiled and stroked Jayne's short hair, softly outlining his ears then clasped her hands together behind his neck. She felt his deep sigh and his grip tighten. He wasn't going to let her go and she didn't want him to.

But at some point, they would have to part; mechanics weren't built for sleeping standing up.

Lifting his head and kissing her belly once more, Jayne reached over and flicked the main lights off. In the dim running light, Kaylee watched as he removed his shirt, always keeping something of him on her, touching her. She knelt and removed his boots while he dragged his pants off. He shifted back and pulled at the blanket, opening it up for her to join him.

He saw her hesitation. "Been alone too many nights, Kaylee. Don't got to be more than two folk just bein'."

"Ah, Jayne," Kaylee laughed. "Wasn't thinkin' on that at all. Just that ya gotta give a girl a chance to shuck her clothes."

Less than a minute later, she was settled in his bunk and facing him. Her eyes danced across his face, the stubble that was growing back and the small light coming from his eyes. She traced her finger down his temple before kissing his cheek. "Swai."

Jayne responded by kissing the top of her head then settled his own self under the cover, moving his arm under her head and the other across her hip and backside. He pushed her close to him.

"Uh, Jayne," her muffled voice called. "Can't breathe too well."

He rolled back and slid the blanket down some and saw her smile. She pecked his nose, flipped to her other side then scooted closer until her back pressed into his chest and his legs moulded to hers. She wrapped her arm around the one that crossed over her waist and settled into him.

Jayne nuzzled her neck. Her scent was Kaylee, grease and strawberries. "Tell me another story, bao bai. 'Bout home." His new found voice was low and thrummed through her.

She shifted even closer. "Hmm, well, there was this one time my cousin thought she was a super hero. Took four days to get all the little pebbles outta her rump..."

Jayne grinned, letting warm sunsets and fuzzy teddy bears swirl in his brain until he fell asleep.

* * *

Jayne felt the stare before he saw it. Knew someone was looking at him and hoped to hell it weren't Crazy. Cautiously opening an eye, he was rewarded with the happy-sleepy face of Kaylee.

"Hey," she was all she said as she shifted herself astride the man.

Jayne felt his pulse quicken and his senses come alive at Kaylee's ministrations. He watched her work, feeling the energy build. He wanted this, wanted her, more than he could have dreamed possible. She gave him peace, not one nightmare last night, and gave him life with the way her body took control of his, letting herself into him.

"Wait," he breathed, grabbing her arms.

She stopped, her expression one of inquiry.

Turning his hand, he smoothed it down her skin, feeling her heat. "Ain't sure," he stumbled. "Just..." He looked for the words to say. No, brain, not now. Can't be goin' fong luh now. He felt her thumb smooth away the creases in his brow and caught her eye.

"Shh. Don't got to be more than two folk just bein'." She moved her hand flat to his chest and softly smiled.

He touched her hair, he couldn't get enough of it, and she leaned in, opening herself to him. Feeling safer, he held her breast and felt himself rise at her little moan of pleasure. He felt the fire in both of them as they continued, felt the release of long-held emotion that he thought might tear him apart. Felt the bliss as she lay on top of him, her hair tickling his nose and his arms wrapped completely around her.

Didn't know if it was love for her, but it was enough for him.

**Later...**

If Bill the store owner's eyes grew any bigger, they would pop outta his head. He gulped as Jayne loped up to him, all the world lookin' ready to kill.

"Now, Jayne," Bill stuttered, hands raised. "Got no reason to be-"

Jayne stopped inches from the man. "You turned me in."

Bill's mind worked furiously trying to come up with something that could get this man away from him. "It wasn't like that."

The merc's head turned slightly. "Explain it to me."

The whine of a pistol added urgency to the explanation. Bill chanced a glance to his left and saw a brown coated man holding a gun and tall woman practically telling him to try something. The jab of a finger near his neck brought his attention to Emma's boy. "They come lookin' for ya, Jayne. Offered good money. What was I supposed to do?"

The big man's eyes narrowed. Would have been a time when he would have done the same. But not to family. He stepped forward forcing Bill against the counter. "Know what I'm gonna do t'you?" He casually unclipped his new knife, Raquel.

Bill shook his head violently.

Jayne sneered, "Gonna tell the whole town how you'd sell out folk, folk in mournin', for a bit a coin." He popped the first two buttons off Bill's shirt with Raquel. "Show 'em yer yellow belly. And I find you done the same t'some other, I will get you to yer maker sooner than ya reckoned. We clear?"

Bill nodded.

With a final shove, Jayne straightened and stepped back. "Now, yer gonna give this man and this woman all the stores and choices they be wantin'. An' don't go thinkin' on chargin' 'em any, cause that ain't charitable. An' ya do want t'be known as charitable, don'tya Bill?"

If Bill could have crawled under the floor, he would have.

Jayne shuffled past Mal and Zoe as they gave their list of items to Bill. Stepping into the sun, Jayne breathed in and smiled at Raquel before putting her away. Givin' Mal th'run of the store was the best way he knew to thank Mal for comin' back to Harvest and cleanin' house. Some loose ends needed tyin' and Jayne stroked this one off his list.

"River's been dyin' for you t'come out," Kaylee said. "She's got somethin' for ya."

The man smiled down at the woman, cupped the back of her head and kissed her. "What's that, cao mei?"

Kaylee looked away. "Don't know if yer gonna be pleased. Know for a fact Simon won't be."

Jayne would have laughed before, enjoyin' the good Doc's flusterin'. "Well, let's go find out." He let Kaylee take him to the small store across town and stopped before they went in. He knew this place, been in it a bunch of times as a boy before he finally made his decision. He looked it over. Hadn't changed in nearly twenty years.

They stepped into the tattoo shop and spotted River looking at a wall of designs. She grinned at them and came over. "Can't ever leave Serenity now." She peeled away the fresh gauze to reveal the Chinese symbol for serenity engraved forever on her shoulder.

"Don't think yer brother's gonna be too happy with you, sweetie."

River laughed. "Can't help the addiction."

Jayne's brow narrowed and River answered his question. "Second." She showed the first tattoo on her opposite shoulder.

"That's real nice," Jayne commented. He eyed the wall himself, remembering his fascination as a teenager with the multitude of images. He'd finally settled for a dragon with a yin-yang symbol. The inker said the dragon was formidable and dangerous and Jayne had liked that.

Maybe it were time to get a new one.

**Later...**

Kaylee thought it was a lovely little house. River said it felt homey. Jayne just thought it was a shack. But it had some memories that weren't all bad.

He stepped through the doorway and took it in. Dust had taken up permanent residence and the window coverings were brown. He chuckled. If his ma could see them now, she'd pitch a fit. He walked around some, mostly sayin' good-bye t'the childhood home and pickin' up a few mementoes along the way. The kitchen knife was dull, but he could restore its edge. The music box in his ma's room could be shined up. Maybe Kaylee'd like it. He unconsciously smiled.

He stood in his room and remembered the stories he'd tell Mattie, some scary, some adventurous, but all centred around the hero named Mattie with the dark hair. Boy had loved that. Course, his ma didn't much like Jayne keepin' her son up late after bedtime.

Opening the chest of drawers, Jayne found what he'd really been aimin' for. He flipped through the pages of the old book before pocketing it. Taking one last look, he left the room then the house.

Kaylee was talking with Zachary, the local pig farmer. She looked over when Jayne emerged and felt a flutter. Ai ya, but he was filling out again. And that hat made her think on the movin' pictures she'd seen as a child 'bout cowboys and horses. Shiny doctors with fine clothes were good and pretty, but maybe, just maybe, cowboys in t-shirts were better.

Jayne lifted his hands to rest at the top of doorframe, giving his sides a good stretch. Holding it a moment, he cocked a grin towards his girl. She smiled and waved. He slowly lowered his arms, reached for the cane and went to her.

"So, we're all good then?" Zachary's voice rose a little at the end, almost fearful that Jayne would renege on their agreement of selling the Cobb family farm.

Jayne nodded. "Yeah." He shoved his hand out which the farmer grasped and shook. Releasing the hold, he continued. "'Bout th'eye." He gestured to his own. "Sorry on that."

"Oh, well. What's done is done." He looked to Kaylee then anxiously back to Jayne before trotting into the house.

"That was kind a ya, Jayne," Kaylee said, slipping her arm around his waist.

He shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders. "Ain't nothin' left in there."

"It was yer home."

Jayne looked down at Kaylee as he played with the ends of her hair. "Weren't a home for a long spell. Picked me up a better one 'long th'way."

**Later...**

Mal smiled in the cockpit, enjoying the view of the Black. Things finally seemed to be working out for him. Got himself a fair pilot-

"Better than fair," River said from the seat next to him.

Got himself a great pilot. And bonus, got himself a sweet job. Seems Inara's career change had done wonders for the ship. She used her contacts to set up transports that they didn't want the Alliance knowing about. Seemed old Lord Red Sash from Persephone wasn't the only law abiding citizens dealing in illegal trade.

Yep, life was gettin' good.

* * *

Simon didn't know how his life could get much worse. Not only had his sister gotten another tattoo, he found out that she had done something a little more with the ink artist than he thought appropriate.

Oh, and his former lover was now the lover of the hulk. At least they had the decency to be somewhat discreet. Well, not overly overt. Well, they didn't sex each other on the galley table during diner. He shook the image of the two almost groping each other as they cooked dinner.

But she was happy and for that, he was glad. Maybe someday it wouldn't sting. Maybe someday he'd find his own happy.

For now, though, he had River to help. For now, it was enough.

* * *

Inara stood on the catwalk and watched Mal at the weight bench while Jayne spotted him. She shook her head in humoured disgust. The man would kill himself trying to impress her and she secretly enjoyed it.

He had stopped now and was wiping his face, staring up at her. "You gonna spy on a man or come down?"

The invitation was given and she accepted. She had to admit that her change of careers had bolstered his attentions towards her and had soften his tongue somewhat.

She always knew that being a Companion was a choice, but not one that would last a lifetime. A good Companion knew when to leave with dignity and pursue other options that the life afforded. Some went into politics, some taught and some went into public relations. And some, she thought wryly, fell in love.

* * *

Seeing Jayne and Kaylee was bittersweet for Zoe. She was happy for them, but angry as well. She'd felt their happiness, their joy at finding each other. She knew it deep inside her and she missed it terribly. Wash had been more than a man for her. He'd been pleasure when the war had been pain. He'd been colour when she'd been grey. He was her other half.

But she'd been grateful for their time, just as Jayne was for his time with Kaylee. River hadn't been entirely incorrect. She and Jayne shared similar sorrows and he was finding his way back. Perhaps it was about time she did as well.

* * *

The ship hummed and River hummed with her. Serenity was happy again. All the pieces fit into their proper places. She was in the black, filled with love.

And for River, it was more than she could have asked for. Though next planet stop, she might find a boy and ask for more of what that tattoo artist had given her. She licked her lips and giggled.

**Later...**

"Whatcha doin'?" Kaylee inquired as she sat next to Jayne on the bench in the cargo hold.

He looked up from his book. "Readin'."

"Can see that." She peered over. "The Bible?"

Jayne nodded. "My ma give me this when I turned ten."

"Oh." The woman shuffled closer. She stared at Jayne's newly tattooed right shoulder, the image making her smile. A man carrying a child on his back - St. Christopher. "They did a good job making it look like the necklace Shepherd Book gave ya." Her voice was reverent. She knew Jayne had been upset over losing it to the Ugly Man. Felt like he'd lost faith that Book had given him.

The merc nodded. It was about the best way he knew how to honour the Preacher's memory. He looked to the book in his hands. "I am forgotten as a dead man out of mind: I am like a broken vessel." His voice was a monotone and the words were slow, but there was meaning in them. Jayne may not have been schooled much, but even he understood what the words signified. He paused before continuing. "Make thy face to shine upon thy servant: save me for thy mercies' sake." He glanced over at his girl. "That's you," he said softly. "You saved me."

She laced her fingers through his. "No, Jayne. You saved yourself."

Closing the book, he felt Kaylee's head lean against him. Serenity hummed under his feet. Jayne Cobb finally found his place in the 'verse, where his piece fit best.

End


End file.
